Ambrosia
by BeautiWind
Summary: A/U Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenged isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that will? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad? Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas does. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenged isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that will she just have to bust tables?**

**Date: October 14****th****, 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, Annabeth, you did it! You have accomplished your biggest milestone yet. Your mother would have been so proud of you." said my father as I arrived to his—our—apartment in New York. I had been in France for the past three years and had recently graduated from a very good culinary school. Learning French was a hard task for me but it was manageable.

_J'ai rèussi, mais j'ai eu mon cul brûle une couple de fois, cependant. _

"Yeah Dad. Um, can you help me with these suitcases before we get all sappy?" I said playfully.

"Oh right!" he said as if he didn't see me struggling with those heavy suitcases. That is what happens when you bring extra fuzzy towels from your dorm's bathroom. I have come this low.

Once I settled, in my room my father gave me a big hug. I've missed him. I truly have. I missed his toy airplanes lying about. I missed the heavy leather jacket he always wears. I missed his advice most all. All through grade school, it was just him and me in this crowded New York apartment. Mom had died when I was seven. She was the Master Chef at one of New York's trendiest restaurants from the 80s. That is where my parents met. Her being a chef maybe triggered the sense that I wanted to be one too. Maybe to feel her closer…

He led me to the dining room. He had prepared two mats, plates, and utensils for a dinner.

"Look, I know you are jetlagged but can you please make dinner? I wanna see if they didn't make a mistake in giving you the diploma." He chuckled.

I smacked his arm playfully and nodded, "Sure, Dad."

He jumped like a little kid and sat down watching me in my kingdom, rule.

Soon I had prepared a delicious Italian dish. In that school I had learned to cook almost anything from around the world but Italian was my favorite.

"I present to you, Chicken Piccata." I set down my dad's plate and set my own. He didn't hesitate to take a bite.

"Mmm. This is so good!" He said in between bites.

I smiled. Half way through the meal, I told my dad that the next morning I would be out early looking for a good job. What he told me surprised me.

"You have one already." He said plainly.

"Huh?" I asked, in obvious shock.

"Since you are the daughter of Athena Chase, the best chef in New York, you got the job at Ambrosia. Remember that place." He asked me, between bites.

Of course, I know that place. My mom's friend used to work there and we used to eat there when ever we had the chance. With Mom.

"Oh my gods! Really!" I said, but then, "I can't take it, Dad."

"What?" he almost dropped his fork.

"I want to get a job on my own. Not 'cause of who my mom is."

"Oh Annabeth don't let your pride get to you. Think of this as a graduation present. Please for me." He began to flutter his eyes and pout. Ugh!

"Alright, fine." I said rendering, "You got me at the pout."

"Ha!" he continued his food. "You start tomorrow at nine."

"What!"

* * *

By eight-ten I was in my white Hyundai Elantra heading to work. I had no idea how much traffic there would be at this hour and how far Ambrosia was from home. Luckily, I am a New Yorker at heart and I managed to get there in thirty. Twenty minutes to spare.

I entered the place and I gasped. This place was amazingly redone. Every thing was even fancier than before. I started to walk around, passing a finger through everything. I so caught up into the detail of the place I didn't notice someone was calling me.

"Hey, we are not open yet! Can't you hear me!" said a feminine voice from behind me. I turned around and saw that the girl had electric blue eyes that caught your attention quickly. She was wearing dark jeans and an orange shirt under a black apron. She also had knee high combat boots and black choppy medium-long hair that hung a little farther down than her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm Annabeth Chase. I am the new employee. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She shook it. "I'm Thalia. So, you're new?"

"Yeah, just came back from culinary school in France so I am ready to work." I said confidently.

"Well, great! I'll show you the ropes. Come on!" she said, gesturing me to the kitchen.

Once I entered, I gasped. This kitchen wasn't like the kitchens you see on Restaurant Stakeout or anything. This one was ten times better. It had marble countertops, mahogany-brown cabinets and drawers, and silver pots and pans hanging on the ceiling over a huge center island with six sinks—two at each side and one at each small counter side. There was a massive silver-colored door that was obviously the walk-in food storage.

"So this is where the food is stored. Each day, the Master Chef puts on a theme for the day, seafood, Italian, French, Mexican, Cuban, Central American, Mediterranean, etc. He likes to vary. He will assign each of us to a special task each day. To either poach shrimp, steam the veggies, watch the meat, mince garlic, etc. Pretty basic." Thalia shrugged.

I nodded, easy enough.

"But be warned, the Master Chef has a cousin, who happens to be my brother, and he likes to chang things up from time to time. Tip: Stay on the side you trust." She chuckled.

I smiled. She seemed pretty cool. Maybe we could become friends.

"Um where do we put our things?" I asked.

"Oh right, come." She said. She led me to the back of the kitchen and into a medium room with hooks all around the wall forming a line. The hooks were vacant but they had name tags on each of them.

Some read: _Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Luke, Clarisse, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Katie. _There were more but I would get tired soon.

"How many work people work here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know but a bunch. Including waiters and cashiers." Thalia responded.

"Wow!" I said.

"Here is your hook." She pointed to a hook that was about ten hooks near the door. I hung my cross body bag and took the apron onto my hands. There were comfy couches in one corner with a flat screen TV hung on the ceiling. I walked over there.

"And this? I've never seen a restaurant with a lounge." I said.

"Oh that is for the boys. You know when there is a game and all the chiz." She waved her hand dismissively.

I pursed my lips, "Chiz?"

"Oh yeah… Instead of saying 'shit' I say 'chiz'." She told me, "A thing between a friend and I."

"Oh. Cool." I looked at my watch. "It's almost nine. Should we get on to opening the doors?"

"Yeah. I'll show where the key is so I don't have to do it anymore since you are an early bird." She chuckled. I joined.

* * *

It was now ten-twenty in the morning and every employee was prepping the dishes, meat, and vegetables. I haven't said 'hello' to anyone yet but I will soon. Everyone works so delicately, I don't I can pull this off. But I will try.

On the employee schedule it said that at ten-thirty is when the Master Chef arrives and gives out orders. Ten minutes to go.

Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder. I set my washcloth of the sink and turned around. In front of me was a pretty girl with ever-changing colored eyes and a small braid to the side of her hair brown hair, which was pulled back into a bun. Every girl had to wear a bun, according to Thalia, to prevent the 'hair in my food' scheme. No hair nets nut a bun. Wow.

She had the almost same outfit as Thalia, an orange shirt, light blue jeans, a black apron, and black Converse. Good thing Dad told me how to dress for this. Most people around here had either orange or purple shirts as uniform.

"Hi, I'm Piper. I heard you are new. Welcome." she said quietly. She was pretty. She seemed sweet. Possible friend? Check!

"Thanks, I'm Annabeth." I held out a hand and she shook it.

"So you know the chef?" she asked.

"Um, no… why do you ask?" I said skeptically.

"Well, I haven't seen any one get hired so quickly. It usually takes months to get in to this pla—" she said but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey guys. Mornin'!" said someone coming through the employee lounge.

"Chef's here. See ya 'round." Piper said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"'Kay." I said. I stood leaning against the countertop, waiting for the 'chef'.

Then he appeared. His hair was a messy mess of jet black. His sea green made contrast with it. His Caucasian skin was mostly covered by his Chef's getup. He also had an orange bandana around his neck.

"Let's get cooking, shall we." Everyone cheered. Then he looked at me, sea green contrasting with startling gray. "Who are you?"

"Oh she is Annabeth Chase. The new employee you hired, remember?" said Thalia for me. All I did was give a small smile.

"Welcome to Ambrosia, then. I'm Master Chef Percy Jackson but just called me Percy or Chef, your choice." He said.

"Thank you Chef." I said.

He grinned. Then he turned to his crew, narrowing his eyes and faking an accent. "Come ci sentiamo un partito Italiano, oggi? _How do we feel about an Italian party, today?_"

The crew threw 'yeah's and 'spaghetti's around. Apparently, the chef knew Italian.

"Alrighty then. Now's let's get cooking!"

* * *

**Hey guys, So as you can see, I am doing a new format. Now my author's notes are going to be at the bottom. All story info at the top. Better organized this way! **

**Since I have finished one of my stories I am staring a new one. My other stories are like historical/supernatural so I decided to create a modern story. I haven't seen this idea around FF but I got it from Switched at Birth. So I hope you like it and leave a review. They really make my day!**

** Yeah! If you like it tell so I know where to head from here: Focus on my other stories more or keep this ball (I mean story) rolling.**

**~BeautWind –heart-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas does. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that or will she just have to bust tables?**

**Date: October 16, 2012**

* * *

**_Dedicated to: _**

**_my "husband", _****Idk. yeah I really don't**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Lunch Rush had finally ended and I sat in one of the tables of the now nearly empty restaurant. One of the advantages of working at one of New York's best restaurants is that you can get whatever is left from each rush. Today's theme was sea food, so savoring Baked Salmon with a hint of Lemon was all worth those heated rough years of culinary school.

I have been working at Ambrosia for two weeks now and I am getting the hang of it pretty well. I haven't had any accidents or burned rice at all. Says something, I guess. Maybe it just runs through my blood.

I have made some good acquaintances here. Thalia, for instance, has been in charge of me. She has been showing how things go around here and has made sure that I don't 'spill the beans'. Although I know she is genuinely impressed of what I can do, she doesn't show it.

Piper has been there too. At first, she was a bit uneasy about me that I had entered to work so quickly at Ambrosia but eventually she came around. And, well, also the fact that I caught her and her secret boyfriend, Chef Jason, 'snooping around' in the bathroom makes us very close friends doesn't it? I won't hold that as a hook against her, though. They like each other but I don't get why they don't expose themselves to the crew…

Silena, Clarisse, and Katie as well have been good friends. There has been another trainee here, named Luke. He is nice too. Although the scar on his cheek makes me uneasy. He has real deal in the kitchen. One evening during a dinner rush, a very important client, sort of a Steve Jobs guy, came and he ordered something I don't recall but it wasn't on the menu. Luke cooked it up in blink of an eye and left us mouth opened. He smiles at me from time to time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia approaching. I put a bite in my mouth as she stood in front of me, "May I sit with you?"

"Sure." I said and dipped my head.

She smiled and took a seat. I glanced at her plate and saw she had a salad on it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Salad? Out of all the good foods in this place, you get salad?" I ask incredulously.

"Well," she started, "I would be eating something like yours but Percy has my on my case lately. I haven't been eating 'healthy' and that chiz. According to him, of course. I feel fine!"

I smirked. "And you listen to him…"

"Only today. Tomorrow I'll head to my regular routine of Fillet Mignon." She said, lowering her voice.

Someone behind me said, "Heard that, Thals. You won't fool him."

Thalia rolled her eyes and the person came into view. It was Nico.

"May I sit with you guys?" he asked, setting his plate on the table.

"No." Thalia said, elongating the 'O'.

"Aw, come on, Thals. You can't diss your own family." Nico stated in fake seriousness.

"Yeah, Thals…" said yet again another person behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. It's Luke. Thalia straightened up a little and tucked a little piece of loose hair from her bun behind her ear. Was she blushing?

"May I sit with you guys?" Luke asked.

"Sure!" Thalia squeaked but Luke didn't notice. I just saw everything happening in an amused manner, like most of the time. Nico, did too.

I felt like I didn't belong here. Everyone treated everyone like family. Cute but uncomfortable…

He took a seat. It was all quiet until I broke the ice. "So this restaurant is sustained by a family?"

"Yeah," Nico said with a mouthful, "My dad, Thalia's and Jason's dad, and Percy's dad all inherited this place after our grandfather passed away. Of course with their busy company schedules they couldn't keep it up, so they passed it on to us. Percy became the Main Chef, Jason and I followed, and Thalia became, well… what's your title, Thals?"

Thalia rolled her eyes but she answered, "I don't have a title, idiot! Only Percy, Jason and you do. And stop rubbing it in! I'm a little behind in my culinary studies. But in my defense, I'm almost graduating…"

She pouted and stabbed her fork on her salad. Luke smirked.

Nico turned to me and pursed his lips, "Yeah…"

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow…"

"You also feel like a third wheel, huh?" Luke nudged me.

Thalia threw daggers but I managed, "Yeah, you too?"

Luke laughed, making his Adam's apple bounce. "Welcome to the club!"

I smiled but retreated when Thalia's eyes prepared to shoot. Yup! She likes him. I gathered up my courage to ask a question I been having ever since I saw Piper and Jason sneaking around the bathroom.

"Can people who work here date?" I asked, setting my fork down.

Thalia tilted her head. "Yes, but not within here. Like, a colleague with another no. But outside of here, yes. Why you ask?"

"Uh," I shifted in my seat, "No reason. Just asking."

Nico chewed loudly on his food, "Ha! Little Anniebeth knows something! Tell me!"

I have to admit, he does a very good baby voice impression. I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn't seem to care.

"Tell you what?" I asked and lied back on the back of my chair.

"Oh no you don't! You know something or you are interested in someone…Which one?" Luke said, amused.

I pursed my lips, "I'm not a gossip…" I got up and lifted my plate, "Gotta get back to work…"

And with that I headed to the kitchen. I set my plate in the dishwasher and got my apron. I quickly started peeling cucumbers for the fresh garden salads that are on today's dinner menu. I got so concentrated in peeling the vegetable that I didn't realize that Percy was watching me go.

"You're quick. That's good." He said.

I almost cut myself as I jumped.

"Whoa! Steady!" he said, taking the peeler from my hand, brushing his hand against mine in the process. A shiver ran through my spine.

I laughed nervously. "Sorry…"

"Are you okay?" I wouldn't meet his eyes but I managed to nod. "Good… Um I was meaning to talk to you."

"Uh," I put the cucumber down on the wooden board, "What about?"

"Well. You… I always do this with my new employees. I read their résumés and then I talk to them and try to figure out where to put them in my kitchen. So, uh, can we?" he asked, passing a hand through his messy raven black hair.

I looked around the kitchen. Most of the employees were working but some were looking this way. Mostly girls, I mean. Thy sent me snickers and smirks.

"Sure, Chef." I said.

He nodded and led me to the room next to the employee lounge. On the door, a bronze plaque read:

CHEF PERCY JACKSON

I entered the room only to see that this room was themed with a crossover between sea stuff and culinary arts. The walls were painted a light ocean blue. Picture frames of food and diplomas hung on them. There was a polished wooden cornered desk to the left with mahogany cabinets behind it. Two chairs for visitors and a blue carpet.

"Take a seat." Percy said closing the door behind me.

"Thanks," I said, taking a seat.

He walked over to his rolling chair and sat down. He produced a yellow manila folder from one of his drawers and set it in front of him. He looked at me straight in the eyes.

Those eyes… Gods! They were beautiful. Sea green… They made me a bit uncomfortable.

"So before we start, what is your favorite type of food to prepare?" he asked laced his fingers together.

"Italian." I said easily.

His eyes twinkled. "Me too!"

I smiled. He almost looked like a teenager finding out that your crush has the same interests as you. Wait bad analogy…

"Um, what do you enjoy in the kitchen?"

"Maybe when I dice vegetables and fruit and get to combine them to mix their natural colors. I find it… calming." I say, putting thought into my answer.

He looked at me intensely and smile planted on his face. "Your mom is Athena Chase, one of the best chefs in New York."

A tear almost escaped my eyes. Almost no one refers to mom as 'is' only 'was'.

He continued, "I remember once she came to this restaurant and there was like this type of duel between my father and her. I remember I was standing with you. Your hair was in two piggy tails and you were wearing a purple dress that went to your knees. You also had black boots. I never forgot those boots, you know."

I was stunned. I remembered that night. My mother had suggested a tip for the food she had and the chef got upset. The people around wanted a food challenge and she agreed. My mother won and I remember standing in the kitchen with a boy by my side. It never occurred to me that the little boy was Percy. I remember the moment after that, too. I had played Hide-and-Go-Seek with him and his cousins, I guess, andI accidently kicked him where I shouldn't have.

But I played it cool. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, "Well let's just say you have a hard kick…"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I remember… Sorry…"

"It's alright… So back to busi—"

He was interrupted by someone barging in on us.

"I'm back, honey-boo! Did you miss me?" a red-headed girl asked loudly. She was wearing an art museum shirt over a very _short,_ fancy-looking mini dress, high heels, and had a bunch of shopping bags in her hands.

I turned over to see Percy, who had his mouth wide open in shock. I suddenly felt out of place.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

**I couldn't resist writing that last little part… Hehehe! LOL anyways, I hope you like it. I wasn;t supposed to update any of my stories. My mom doesn't want to write much because she think I spent too much time on FF… Words, I say!**

**Anyway, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors… I'm committing a 'crime' right now… LOL!**

**So please review this chappie and tell me what you think. Little childhood Percabeth, was nice touch, huh? Old memories, *sighs*.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

**PS - This chappie is 1,881 words long... not bad...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas does. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that or will she just have to bust tables?**

**Date: November 4, 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I had left Chef Percy's office about ten minutes ago but the memory of his astonished face when he saw that girl was still vivid in my mind. I returned to my regular activities. At the moment, mincing ripe garlic was my top priority.

Thalia slipped her chopping tablet next to mined and continued chopping tomatoes. She had been all the way across the kitchen so I guess she wants to know something.

"Hey," she said slowly.

"Hey." I replied, sliding the garlic to the boiling pot next to me.

She stayed silent, letting the sound of her knife chopping and the loudish mumbling from the crew slip in our conversation.

I broke the ice, "So, what are we preparing tonight, again?"

"Soup." she said, yet slowly again.

"What type of soup?"

"You tell me... what type of soup..." Thalia said questionably.

_Let's get this over with. _I said to myself.

"What do you want to know?" I asked irritated.

"I just want to know what Percy's expression was when he saw Lava Girl..."

I blinked. _Thats it? Well..._

"Lava Girl?"

She smirked. I continued.

"He looked shocked, why?"

"Well, I'll let you in on something. Rachel cheated on Percy with an old high school friend she had. She was a two timer. Thing is Percy doesn't know but we pressured him into breaking up with her." She got closer to me so no one would hear. The story didn't seem to fit so I let her continue.

"Being 'in love' with her he refused. They kept going out but he eventually found out. He dumped her hard. But he still likes her and being the softie he is we are afraid he will forgive her and give her a second chance." It seemed she was done but I was wrong. "What did she say when she appeared on the doorway?"

"Well, she said, 'I'm back honeyboo! Did you miss me?' or something along those lines." I said trying to do a good impression but failed.

She chuckled, "Still being ridiculous, huh? Ugh! That female dog! I just feel bad for my cousin. She can go straight to hell!"

She stormed away, heading to Nico and Jason.

I continued cooking. The soup was about ready. It was a simple soup with veggies and chicken.

But it was all made the Jackson's secret sauce, or so I've heard.

I tasted it, dropping a little on my hand after blowing on it, and it was amazing.

Suddenly, Nico started to sing "Stayin' Alive' behind me. I turned around and saw that he was dancing a disco routine while using a ladle as a microphone. A red haired latino boy, named Leo, joined soon after. They ended up doing a whole act and making everyone laugh and point in the process including me.

Then someone barged in the kitchen. A waiter. He had a frantic look in his eyes.

"Code Red! Detail: Food Inspector Jones." he said panically.

"What? But he was due in two week. Did he have any disguise?" Jason said, weaving himself through the crew. He stood next to me, with Piper at his side.

"No," said the waiter.

Jason turned to me. "Annabeth, do me a favor. Go get Percy. Tell him, Inspector Samuel Jones is here and to get his ass over here or I'll get him myself. He will come quickly at that. Got it?"

I nodded, "Got it. Be right back."

I scurried over to Percy's office. I didn't bother to knock and barged in. The situation seemed to urgent for formalities.

"Chef Per-" I stopped at what I saw. Rachel was sitting on top of Percy's lap. They were kissing. Percy tried to get up when he saw me, slipping Rachel off his lap in the process.

"Uh... Annabeth. Wha-" he started but I interrupted him.

"Jason said to tell you that Inspector Samuel Jones is here and to, &Iquote, get your ass over there or he'll come get you." I said, "I'm leaving now."

Once I said that, I tried to shut the door but Percy scrambled over to me and grabbed the door before I did so.

"It's not what you think, Annabeth. Don't get the wro-" He said but I interrupted him again.

"Um, Chef, I don't need to know. It's your not business, not mine. Sorry I barged in." I said and walked away, awkwardly.

I heard Percy tell Rachel to stay in his office and that he will he will be right back. He hurried to catch up with me. We walked in silence. We reached the rest and Percy told me to follow him. We walked to the front.

"Okay. This is unexpected. Mark did you give him the best table? With the view of Manhattan?"

Percy asked the waiter.

Mark nodded vigorously.

Percy said, "Start him on the menu's appetizers and give him enough peeled grapes and our best wine. Make sure he orders the Ambrosia Dish. He hasn't tried that yet."

"But Percy, that dish still needs improvement. It's too simple." said Thalia.

"I know. Just today I read his blog. He posted that he has a new muse. 'Simplicity. No overdoses.' Were his exact words. Of course being on of the best restaurants in New York, we have our touch. Jason and Thalia. I will leave this on your hands. Piper, you are with words. Come with me. Annabeth, you too. Jones knew your mom." instructed Percy.

I nodded and everyone waited for his signal.

"Alright, I believe in you guys. You guys are amazing. Lets go!" said Percy.

Once he said that, Jason, Thalia, and Nico started to give commands. Percy led Piper and I to the dining area. Soon we reached the main table with the best view of the of the restaurant. There sat a man with a purple tie and a black suit. He had brown hair that was neatly trimmed just above his eyes. Fair skin and a good sized pot belly.

_The perks of being a food inspector_. I thought.

"Ah, Perry! So nice to see you, boy!" he said uninterestedly.

"It's Percy, sir." Percy corrected.

Inspector Jones waved his hand dismissively. "So, I'm in the mood for simplicity. What do you have for me?"

"Well that will be a surprise, sir." Percy said with a smile.

"Don't charm me, boy. I like to know my surprises. Then I will be surprised. Comprendo?" Jones said.

Percy cleared his throat. "Right."

He turned to Piper. "This is Piper McLean, daughter of supermodel Aphrodite McLean and actor/director Tristan McLean."

"Lucky girl aren't you, Paula?"

Jones said. "Pretty and a chef. Bad choice."

"It's Piper, sir, and what do you mean?" Piper asked but Jones ignored her and turned to me.

"You look familiar. Athena Chase. You look like Athena Chase!" he plopped a grape in his mouth.

Before I could talk, Percy said, "She is Athena Chase's daughter, sir."

I smiled and Piper helped Mark.

"Ah..." Jones patted the seat next to him. "Sit, Dear. We have to talk."

I looked at Percy and he nodded. I sat down next to Jones.

"First, before we eat, lets get rid of formalities. Name's Dionysus. I was your mother's best friend during senior year in high school. But we lost touch right after college. I sometimes inspected her food but it was when I was assigned to her. How is she?" he asked.

I took off my apron, manners, and folded it neatly on my lap before saying, "She... um... she died fifteen years ago, sir."

"What? Has it been that long?" he said, almost doing a spit take.

"How?"

"She had a car accident after dropping me off at my friend's sleepover." I said quietly.

"Oh dear. I know this is very late but if you need anything feel free to ask. How old are you, sweet?"

"I'm twenty two, sir." I replied.

"Dionysus. I know it's a tuffy but with people I care about, its better that way. I cared about your mother like a sister, therefore I care about you." he stated, taking my hand into his. "How is your father. Still playing with toy airplanes?"

I smiled. "Yeah, he never changes."

"That's good." he turned to Percy.

"So off to working matters. What is that surprise your crew has for me, boy! We are hungry."

When he said 'we', he turned to me.

"Oh, I can't eat during working hours, Dionysus." I told Dionysus, looking at Percy.

"Oh, I'm sure there can be an exception." Dionysus said as he took out a $100 bill and slipped it to the waiter. "Make it two plates, will you, son?"

I looked at Percy and he had bewildered expression on his face. I silently apologized to him. He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll go tell the crew." Percy said as he pointed with his thumb to the kitchen.

Dionysus made small talk while the dishes came. We talked about my studies and what I remembered of my mom.

Soon the food came and Percy presented what was on each plate.

"Here we have the house special. We follow the idea of simplicity and elegance. Presentation is the key and a secret ingredient is the clue. This dish is simply two pieces of chicken marinated in our Chef's Sauce and garlic. Pilaf rice with loose corn and a fresh cucumber garden salad with a lemon and pepper dressing. Best served with the best wine in New York." presented Percy with such delicacy, I couldn't tell if he was nervous or not.

Dionysus had a straight expression and slowly tucked his napkin on his shirt collar. He got his fork, cut the tiniest of bites and and ate it. After two chews, he stopped and savored the goodness. I also did that same. I plopped a bite in my mouth and I almost passed out of its goodness.

After a good time later, we finished. Percy never left our place as we ate.

"I liked it, boy. I did. Wonderful job your crew did. Keep it up. The review will come in a few weeks." Dionysus said as he pulled his napkin from his collar. He turned to me. He searched his coat for something and produced a fancy pen and a pad. He wrote something on it and stretched out his hand. I gave him my hand and he placed the piece if paper on it.

"If you need anything, dear, don't hesitated."

And with that he planted a friendly kiss on my cheek and stood.

"Good evening. Goodbye." he said and left.

Percy signaled Mark to pick up everything. Mark nodded and began. Then Percy held out his hand for me to get up. I took his hand and got up. We headed to kitchen, hands held.

"Who knew he knew your mother. Did you know him?" he asked me.

"No... I have never heard of him." I replied to him.

He nodded comprehensibly. We reached the kitchen and saw that everyone was watching through the kitchen window.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys already saw. He didn't say much. That usually means something good. Congrats guys, we did it!" Percy said, letting go of my hand to do a 'yeah!' gesture.

Everyone congratulated each other and a lot of hugging occurred.

Percy pulled me aside.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier and also about what you saw." he said to me.

"Its alright and besides its not my business." I told him.

"Yeah but still. So um... what about a rein-check on that. Our meeting. We couldn't finish. What about dinner tonight after work." he asked.

In the past I have only had two boyfriends and I don't know much about this dating chiz but I am pretty sure he is asking me on a date.

He probably saw my gears turning because he quickly stated, "It's not a date. Unless you want it to be. But still not a date. Just a work outing."

He said it so quickly I laughed.

"Alright. Dinner tonight." then something came to mind, "But what about your girlfriend?"

"Oh she is not my girlfriend. She was but not anymore. Don't worry. I'll set her straight."

"Okay, lets get back to work." I said to him.

Soon we all settled down. Nico did another act but this time with the song "Moves Like Jagger." Some lower celebrity came for dinner. A few paparazzi were doing a steakout outside. A few hours after that, closing time came round. We started to clean up and soon we were done.

Everyone went home except Percy and Nico who were talking in his office about some trip.

I was outside kitchen at the cash register. It was my turn ti do inventory.

"Ugh! I hate numbers. I'll always hate numbers." I said to my self as I messed up on a calculation.

"Where is a calculator when you need one?"

"In the bottom drawer to your left or you could use the cash register. It has a built in calculator you know." said someone behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Percy bending down to get the calculator from the drawer. He handed it to me.

"I hate inventory too. That is why I don't do it." he smiled cheekily.

"Right, that and you are the chef." I took the calculator from him. I started to punch in the numbers.

"Tell you what. Why don't I go in the food storage and help you in that and that way we finish faster?" he said, grabbing a clipboard and a pen.

"Okay but if you make a sucker mistake, my ass is on the line here." I pointed accusingly at him.

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright." he said putting them down and heading to the storage.

Twenty minutes later he came out and I was in the staff lounge sitting down on the couch. I had everything ready to go.

"There you are! I thought you were still outside at cash register." he said. "Are you ready to go?"

He showed me his manila folder and I nodded.

"Lets go." I told him.

~.~.~.~

"Why didn't we stay at Ambrosia and cook something there?" I asked Percy when were driving in his Spyder Maserati to another restaurant.

He took a minute to think. "Well, I get tired of fancy food. I want a double cheese burger with fries from In and Out. And a coke. Oh I really want a coke. You get tired of wine after a while you know." He told me matter-of-factly.

I laughed. "Alright then."

Soon, we arrived at an open all night In and Out. Its one of those drive thru ones with no tables. Two cars at most were there. We ordered and parked at the back of the restaurant.

"Oh holy cheese burger!" Percy exclaimed as he tool a big bite out of his burger.

I chuckled.

"You know this is all I ate during high school and I missed it terribly!" he said holding burger close to his chest.

"You've got it bad, Chef." I said to him.

"Oh no! Call me Percy. I feel like my dad when I'm called 'Chef'. But at work if you want call me that." he informed me.

"Maybe I should create a nickname for you better." I said.

"Okay. Like what?"

"What do you like?"

"The ocean."

_I should've known_!

"Kelp Head!"

"Hey! Don't get judgy!" he told me his mouthful of burger.

"No! I meant that could be the nickname..."

He looked hesitant...

"Fish boy?" I tired.

Still hesitant.

"Aquaman Man?"

Still...

"Seaweed Brain? Yeah I like that..." I informed him.

"You are just insulting me. I'll create one for you. According to your résumé, you got mostly straight A's. So you're..." he took a bite and his eyes widened after a while. "Wise Girl!"

I laughed out loud and he made a sour face.

"It sounded hurtful in my head..." he stated quietly. Then he put down his burger and rummaged through the passenger-side bin.

"Aha!" he yelled and brought out a little medium sized blue bottle. He got his coke and popped off the lid. He dropped a few drops of the blue bottle into the coke. He took a sip and smiled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Blue dye." he said simply as if that answered the question.

I waited.

He continued, "My mom, since I was little, always wanted to make me laugh so she created this on going joke. She made everything I ate blue. Blue cookies. Blue cake. Blue candy. Blue soda. Now grown up, I always carry a bottle of blue dye in my car."

He held up the bottle of blue dye, showing me his blue dyed grin. "Wanna try?"

"What the heck." I opened my coke and he dropped a few.

I tried it and there was nothing about it but it felt like I was a little girl.

"Like?" he asked me.

I nodded.

Then after the dye, we got to important matters. We talked about my specialties and weaknesses in the kitchen. We discussed where I would like to get to. At the end, Percy established that I would become one of the supervising chefs in the kitchen. Kind of second row after the main chefs, like Thalia, Piper, and Clarisse.

Percy looked at the clock. "We should get going. It's almost midnight."

I nodded. As he bent down to put the dye back in its place his face got incredibly close to mine. I felt his breath and it still smelt like burgers. Mine probably too.

"Uh... I'm just gonna put the dye in it's..." he tried but we were so close.

This was uncomfortable so I pulled back. I felt my cheeks go hot. "Um, can we go?"

He retreated, blushing greatly as well. "Yeah. Um where do you live?"

I told him the address and we drove in silence. He dropped me off and I went inside, careful not to slam the door too loudly. I hope to not wake up my dad and have to explain where I was.

I shut the door gently and headed to my room. On the way I bumped my toe on something. I cursed.

In an instant, the light flickered on and there stood my dad, sitting on his favorite chair.

"Where were you young lady at this late hour?" he asked, arms crossed.

Chiz!

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this on my iPod so please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. And if it too short, sorry as well. I have no guidance as to how long it is and how much description I wrote.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Too much? Too little? Not the right time. Too rushed? **

**Please tell!**

**PS - I have some real SHIT going right now, friends, family, decisions, stupid life itself. I might take a while to update my stories. England's Greatest Era fans I am almost done with it. I want to make it fairly long so cope with me. As Natural as te Sea fans, I'm getting there. Patience, that is all I ask for. Thanks...**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that or will she just have to bust tables?**

**Date: November 20, 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

My father is so gullible. And yet he is a philosophy professor. I heard that many philosophy professors are like that but it is really scary to watch. Too much knowledge for them is just _too much_ for their brains to handle. I just hate to know how he grades his students. In philosophy, there is no wrong answer but you could still be off the line at some point. I hate to admit it. My father is an absentminded professor.

And why do I bring this up. Well when I got home last night, he was supposed to punish me even though I am grown woman—not that I am complaining—but he didn't. He just gave me his 'stern' look and asked me if I brought him something from the restaurant. I did and at the moment I thought it was relief I did but now I am worried. He accepted the food and ate then and there, cold. I should've known in high school. I wouldn't have been grounded so many times for my late night studying at the library. Figures.

I was thinking of this as I chopped onions for a nice décor on the dishes. I quickly placed them on the pan with preheated olive oil. I added pepper on top.

"Annabeth?" I heard behind me an irritated voice, "I have been calling you. Are you okay?"

I turned around it was Thalia, with a hand over her hip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was, um, thinking. What do you need?" I said placing two fingers over my temple.

"Um, I just asked if you were already done with the onions." She said to me.

"Oh, uh, almost… See?" I showed Thalia the sizzling onions.

She nodded and looked at me. "I heard you are officially you are a supervising chef. How's it going?"

My face lit up at that. "Awesome. I thought it would be hard but it's not. I could still cook, just in my area." I looked around at my station. In the kitchen, there are small islands with a stove in the center. I could supervise and still cook. "And it's not controlling. That's you job." I said.

"Yeah, you just follow my instructions." She laughed. I followed.

~.~.~.~

"Code Red! Detail: Isabella Jane!" Mark, the waiter, barged in the kitchen.

Jason immediately left a pan on the stove and grabbed Mark by his shoulders.

"Okay, thanks for telling us. But you don't have to stress about it. That is our job. Just give her the best table and give her enough, um, ask her what she would like while she decides on what to eat." Jason calmed Mark.

Mark breathed and sighed, "Okay." And left.

"What will we do with him?" Jason said to no one in particular. He stood in front of everyone.

"Hey, hey! Heard Isabella Jane is here. What shall we give her?" Percy exclaimed out of no where.

Jason rolled his eyes as well as Thalia and Nico. I just smirked.

"Do you have to always be the one who's 'smooth' around here? And I am only going to say this once: No hitting on the celebrity. Specially, Isabella Jane, I call dibs!" Jason said with playful grin. Percy just shook his head, not approving his call. I looked over at Piper and she just glared in Jason's direction.

_This is some weird restaurant._ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Mark barged in once more and hit Jason with the door. He apologized and then said, "She wants Butternut Agnolotti!"

"Alright! Get to work! Guys you what she wants and what it contains! Get moving!" Percy yelled. "Annabeth Piper! Same round as last time. You are my 'crew'. Follow me."

I blinked and so did Piper, who somehow managed to come near me.

"Since when did we become his 'crew'?" She asked. I shrugged and complied with his orders.

We followed Percy like some sort of poesy through the tables. We soon made it to the table where a young pretty girl sat. Isabella Jane, my age 24, singer, actress, dancer. Whole package. She is best known for her lead role as "Brianna" in the hit show, _American Dreamer_. Oh, look at me now? I'm turning a celebrity gossip. I shuddered at the thought. She has beautiful light brown hair and pretty features. Brown eyes and rosy pink lips.

Percy started, "Isabella Jane, baby! Big fan! Big fan!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Really? That is how you start? Don't please. I hate it."

Percy quickly retreated.

Isabella didn't have a demanding or irritating voice like I thought. She just had a… voice.

"Treat me like a normal paying costumer. Don't treat me like your waiter. His was drooling." She looked at Percy, "Like you."

Piper and I sneaked laughs under our breaths.

"Sorry." Percy said sheepishly.

She smiled at his giddiness. She then looked over him and saw Piper. Her eyes lit up.

"Tristan's girl! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in so long! Give me a hug." Isabella cheerfully said.

Piper smiled and gave her a hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine! I didn't know you wanted to be chef? I thought you'd become an actress like your daddy or a designer like your mom. Small world." Isabella stated. "Let me introduce you to my parents."

She introduced Piper to her parents and was invited to sit with them. She politely refused for she was attending them for the night.

"Thanks anyway. Would you like anything for the moment before your food arrives?" Piper asked.

Percy took me aside. I took the chance.

"You wanted in, huh? Sucker!" I said to him.

He pretended to be hurt. "Getting confident, now?"

"A little…" I smirked.

"What is with you and Piper? Do you guys know every costumer that comes here?" he complained.

"Don't exaggerate. Just a few. I'll go see if their food is ready." I said brushed passed him.

The food was ready. We served them and soon they left.

"See you soon, Isabella." Jason yelled out the door. Piper glared at him and he retreated.

The rest of the day went smoothly. No more huge costumers.

~.~.~.~

Soon it was closing time and I was in the staff lounge. The boys were watching some game and refused to leave with ending the game.

We, the girls, just watched from behind.

The two couches were smashed together. The order went like this from right to left: Leo, Nico, Mark, Connor, Travis, Jason, Percy, Grover, Beckendorf, Luke, and Frank. I didn't notice Thalia was among them too. She was in between Percy and Jason.

"No!" they yelled when the ball thingy didn't pass the huge fork-stick-thing on the other side of the field.

I turned silently Katie, "What is the point of the game?"

"I have no idea. I think its called football." She shrugged.

"Oh." I said. I am really oblivious to sports.

"Why are we here? The bosses are distracted. We could get some wine out of the pantry." Clarisse said, whispering.

"Don't think about it, girls." said Percy, turning off the T.V. "The game has ended, therefore… go home."

Clarisse glared at him and he just pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll do it soon, just you wait, punk!" and with that, Clarisse stormed away.

Percy flashed a winning smile. We just raised a eyebrow.

"She think she the boss just 'cause she the oldest. Please!" Nico said, "Pshh! I'm going home. Night."

Soon everyone followed his example.

"Hey, Annabeth." I turned around the sight of Thalia trying to catch up with me. "The girls and I want to go see a movie. Wanna come? It's last minute."

"Sure. What movie?" I asked.

Thalia looked ready to squeal. "_Red Dawn_, with Josh Hutcherson and Chris Hemsworth."

"You a fan?" I asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yes!" she squealed.

I raised an eyebrow but I smiled, "Count me in!"

"Yes!" she yelled, "She said yes, girls! Lets go!"

The other girl soon joined. We decided to hop in our own cars and meet there, Some were already on their way when Percy and Jason joined us. They stood in between Thalia's and my own cars.

"Where you guys going?" Percy asked casually.

"And you care why?" Thalia scowled. "Lets go Annabeth, we are gonna be late."

I nodded.

"Now wait a minute. I heard you guys are gonna watch _Red Dawn_. Can we come?" Jason said leaning on my car.

Piper who was riding with me said, "Oh I don't know… No."

Percy chuckled. "Turned down by a girl."

"Says the guy who got turned down by Isabella Jane." Jason scowled.

"Ha! You really wanna go there?" Percy challenged.

"Okay." Thalia extended the word. "While you guys argue, we will be on our way. I call Chris!"

She jumped into her car.

"I call Josh!" Piper and said in unison.

The guys just stared at us. We laughed.

"Can we come? Please!" they pouted.

After five minutes of that we surrendered.

"Fine. Hop in." I said

I let them in my car and we drove, Thalia was way ahead by now. I just hope we get there in time.

~.~.~.~

I got home by 11pm. My dad was waiting for me again.

"Dad, I need to get my own place. I'm going to bed." I told him, throwing my bag somewhere.

He just chuckled. "No need. And go to bed in your own apartment."

He held up a key with a piece of paper attached to it.

I blinked. "What?"

"I got you your own apartment near your job. Go, I sent you things there. I'm going to bed." And with that he threw me the key went to his room.

I looked at the paper attached to the key.

"I guess I have my own apartment." I said to my self. "Thanks for kicking me out, daddy."

He said form his bedroom, "Oh, I am not kicking you out. I jus—"

"No need. I'm okay with it." I interrupted him. I squealed and left. I arrived to the place and I had to give my dad credit. It was awesome. I just wished he gave me time to pay for my own apartment.

I opened the door and gasped. It was furnished and nice. I just plopped on the couch and fell asleep. I promised myself I would admire the place later.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the last story I am updating before I go on my trip to Arizona. I live in the USA and Thanksgiving is this week so I'm going to visit my aunt with my mom.** **So just bare with me. I won't be updating any of my stories for at least two weeks. If I find time, I'll update. Just to let you know.**

**I hope my USA readers have a nice Thanksgiving and enjoy their pumpkin pie. Bring me some!**

**Pumpkin Pie Time! (:+:) (:+:) (:+:)**

**That reminds me, I would like to give thanks for all you readers out there that support this story and my other stories. I wouldn't be here, motivated, without you guys! What do you guys give thanks for?**

**Anyways, I need to go,, Feel free to leave a review! Tell me what you think? And if you are excited to see Red Dawn and Breaking Dawn part two, tell me. Personally, I am not a fan of Twilight but it's the last movie and it looks epic, plus Renesmee(is that how you spell it?) is so cute! I might see it with my aunt in Arizona. Now she is a fan…**

**Please excuse any mistakes. I whipped this up in little bits of time I had here and there. :)**

**Gotta go. Bye.**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS – Sorry for the long A/N. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: December 16, 2012**

**Rewritten: December 18, 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Five months later…**

I reported to work as usual, on time. I went to the staff lounge and hung my bag on the hook. I put on my apron and came to my morning senses. I noticed everyone was huddled against the wall adjacent to the T.V.

I raised an eyebrow and approached everyone.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. Then Thalia grabbed my arm.

"We are going to Hawaii!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked not comprehending.

"Yesterday when you left early, Percy and Jason announced that we are going to the Annual Cook Off in Hawaii. They chose the crew last night. They posted the list today. And guess what? We are going to Hawaii!" she did a little happy dance and laughed.

I couldn't help but join. "Awesome. But I don't have money."

"Why do you think they chose specific people? It's paid for you!" she explained.

And that is were I had a little celebration fist pump.

"Percy said he would only chose those who prove them selves in the kitchen. Guess we proved to him we can be good chefs…"

Thalia kept at it, talking and such while I just tuned out.

And there it is again! When ever I hear Percy's name those creepy butterflies start in my stomach. My palms get sweaty and I feel all jittery. I haven't felt this way since I had a crush on Dean Robinson in high school.

Is it possible I like Percy? But I cant. It's against the restaurant's policy. No peerdating.

"Earth to Annabeth!" said Thalia pulling me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to tune out a little. You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

Thalia nodded and continued on about how much fun we would have on the trip. **(I wrote until here)**

"I promise I will teach you how to hula and chiz. Don't you worry your best friend is here to the rescue." She told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You seem a little un-Thalia today." I told her, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from jumping about.

"Eh! Maybe a little sugar high. See." She said producing a big bag of jelly beans out of somewhere. The bag was nearly empty. My jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you didn't eat them all." I begged.

She chuckled cheekily. "Well, I ate two bags before this one. My mother came to visit me and told me to give one of jelly beans to my brother and cousins. The blue ones are for Percy and that is the last bag I have."

I just shook my head disapprovingly at her. "I just hope you don't fall into a sugar induced coma."

She started laughing hysterically. It was contagious so I joined her.

* * *

**The Next Day at Night**

Annabeth Chase. Hates. Dishwashing. Period.

I hate it. Especially after everyone has left and it was Mexican food tonight.

Mexican requires, just like many types of food, a great deal of bowls and dishes. And pots and pans. And forks, knifes, and spoons and you get the idea.

Thalia had left. It was technically her turn to wash the dishes but since she still has a great headache due to the sugar high from yesterday, I sent her home. She told me that Percy was in his office preparing the recipes for the contest in Hawaii.

She obeyed and went home.

I went all over the kitchen collecting dishes and pans. I stacked them in the sink and some on the floor. I half way done when my arm numbed out and I broke a plate trying to wake it up.

"Chiz!" I said picking up the pieces up. Then I heard and grunt and yell. I panicked and stayed still. I heard another. I figured it was coming from Percy's office in other words, Percy.

I went over to his office and knocked on the door that was slightly opened.

"Who is it?" I heard Percy say, out of breath…

"It's Annabeth, is everything all right?" I asked.

He opened the door and looked at me.

He was clearly not okay. His eyes were bloodshot and wet. His cheeks had tear stains. His hair which was usually gelled back was falling out of places on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Dishwashing." I answered. "May I help you in anything?"

"Not really. He is gone anyway." He replied. He seemed to be talking to himself rather than to me.

"Excuse me?"

He looked back at me. "There is one thing you can do. Can you give me a hug?"

I blinked but complied to his request. I hugged him and he held me tight. We stayed like that for a while. Percy whimpered and sniffled all the while. I could only wonder what the matter was.

We pulled back and he said to me. "Thank you."

"I don't mean to intrude but what happened?" I asked.

He turned around, as if wanting to hide his tears. He gestured me to sit down on the couch he had extended into a bed in his office. Maybe he was planning to stay asleep here. He had pictures and papers lying on it.

He closes the door.

I sat down, careful not to crush any papers. I caught a glance of one. Percy was in it but also another guy. He had a baby face and maybe was a little younger than Percy but definitely taller. He looked like Percy too but his hair was more auburn.

Percy caught me looking at the picture.

"That's Tyson. My… brother." He choked. "He… was in his senior year in high school."

"Was?" I asked uncomprehendingly.

"Um… yeah, he… died… last night. In a car accident. Driving to school. Or I don't know where." He choked once more.

"Oh Chef. I'm sorry." I told him wholeheartedly. I stood up and hugged him. I personally know what's it like to lose a person you love.

"I haven't seen him two years. And then he leaves without me saying goodbye to him." He tells me.

He begins to gather the photos and, I am assuming, letters and putting them into a box. He places the box in one of his drawers and looks at me.

"He went to study in Virginia. He had some problems here. He felt he didn't fit in. And people teased him." He also told me. "So he left."

I sat back down and he followed.

"I just…" he faltered but regained, "It was always Tyson and I. My parents were never home. It's hard and I feel he is my only family. And now he is gone."

He buries his face in his hands and begins to cry inconsolably.

I wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and we complete the hug. I draw circles on his back.

Next series of events are too fast to process. We begin to pull back ever so slowly and when our faces are in front of each other, it is unknown who leans in first. When the gap between us closes the kiss is tender and wet due to his tears. It's so sweet yet full of hurt.

"I'm sorry." He says when he pulls back. He bends down and grabs a wine bottle that is stacked with a few others in a wine rack. He produces two glasses and pours wine into both. He hands me down. I refuse at first but he insists.

"Percy, drinking is not a good idea." I tried but it was too late. He drank the serving in one gulp.

"I need it." He poured himself another glass. I tried to snatch the bottle but he put it out of my reach. "Just join me."

I look at my glass and decide to drink it. I instantly feel dizzy and I remember I haven't had alcohol in so long.

Drowned in several glasses later everything seemed fuzzy. Percy looked to be the same.

"I think I should go home." I told him, trying to get up but Percy pulled me down.

"No. Stay. I don't want to be alone." He confessed.

I nodded and sat back down.

"I miss him, Annabeth." He told me.

"But he is in a better place. He isn't going to get hurt anymore." I reassure him.

He looks at me, losing his balance to even sit up straight. He is so dangerously close to my lips I just crash my lips on to his. He reacted instantly.

The seconds passed by and the kiss grew into an intense make out session. He passed his tongue over my lips as if asking permission. I granted it and opened my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. I won and the kiss grew more intense.

I laid back on the couch's backrest—kind of slanted, almost falling on to my side— and he attacked my neck in the process.

Now, I was sober enough to realize where this was leading up to. But I didn't stop.

I found myself trying to unbutton his shirt and somehow managed to get it off. I was wearing my restaurant uniform that consisted of jeans and an orange t-shirt. I had my apron on too.

...

He manages to grab his shirt and places it over me, covering my top part. He kisses my forehead and his head falls to the other side. His breathing slows down and I soon hear soft snores. I smile and snuggle against his warm side. My leg is over his and somehow we don't fall off the couch.

To the sound of his soft snores, I follow his lead. Only in the back of my mind, do I realize that I just had shared something incredible with a guy I barely know but yet have some type of feelings for. I just don't what they are.

Oh my gods…

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the rewrite.**

**Anyway, to clear up any confusion furthermore, I wrote this chappie. Not S. Me. BeautiWind. I hope it pleasures you. I gave S an outline. It said to write the scene where Percy tells Annabeth that he lost someone important. She could chose the person. I wanted the bittersweet part for the next chapter, Chapter 7. (The mixed feelings and love confusion.) Yeah… So here you go. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**

**PS - I wrote the initial beginning. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: December 17, 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When I wake up the next morning, I don't remember instantly what happened last night. I just moan inwardly when I feel two strong and warm arms around me. I feel my feet rubbing against his. I don't move from his hold.

I just wish this was all a wonderful dream and not a reality. But the headache I have tells me to not dream so high.

I see that I am naked and surprisingly not shivering from the morning chills. My eyes widen at what suddenly flashes before me. I feel sore down under when I remember I hadn't done something like that in years.

I manage to fall out the couch without waking him up. I pick up my clothes lying around the room. I glance at the clock mounted on the wall. Four hours till opening time.

I glance at him and I see that he is drooling. I smile at the scene. Then I hit myself for smiling.

I dress up quickly and don't bother to put my hair its signature ponytail. My head hurts too much to under pressure it with the tight grasp of a ponytail. I quietly open the door and head to the staff lounge. I grab my purse and head out of the restaurant as quickly as possible.

I hop in my car and lay my head on the seat. I try to take deep breaths and settle down but it is no use. What we—I—did was wrong and should have never happened.

"Ah!" I grunt, hitting the wheel. "I'm so stupid!"

What did I even do? I did a huge mistake that could ruin my career or get me fired if anyone finds out. Or worse… If there is a remainder. I hope I didn't get pregnant after this. That would definitely ruin everything.

_We didn't even use protection!_ I think.

I put the key inside the ignition and the cars starts up. I drive out of the parking lot and head home.

I enter my apartment and close the door loudly probably waking up neighbors. Heck if I care right now.

Throwing my bag somewhere I head to my room. I just let myself fall on top of the bed and try to sleep.

But I can't. I just can't help but think it was perfect. I was sober enough to realize that it felt amazing. I had someone who barely know on top of me making love and not backing down. He had had to felt that too.

And with those thoughts, hours passed. I glance at the clock. It's 8:10. Fifty minutes till the restaurant opens. I am not sure I even what to go. As I think about that I get up. I sigh. I decide to go to the kitchen. I need cereal. Or milk. Or coffee. Coffee would be nice. Instead I decide to go to Starbucks.

I get dressed for work, in case I go, and grab my bag. I lock my apartment and head to my car.

I drive to the nearest Starbucks and decided to go inside to order. I immediately regret it.

Percy is there. I don't make it obvious and stand in line. I come up to cash register and look at the guy.

"Salted Caramel Mocha, extra whip, with a blueberry scone." I tell him, rubbing my temples. I need sugar too.

He looks at me amused.

"What is it? Hangover, breakup, one night stand?" he asks me, looking to see if I'll tell him. I glare at him.

"Shut up and give me my coffee." I scold at him.

He chuckles. "Hangover is one, definitely."

I roll my eyes. He starts punching in my order and says, "$5.47."

As I was about to hand him the money, all of the sudden a ten dollar bill wins me.

"Its on me." I hear the person who slipped the money say. I shut my eyes as I know it is Percy.

"Okie." The guy says and charges. He gives Percy his change and goes to fulfill my order.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell him as I turn to see him.

"It's the least I could do. You were there when I needed you. And well…." He faltered.

I sigh. The guy came back and gave me my order. I took it and glared at the guy. He smirked and yelled as I walked away, "Good luck babe!"

I looked back and glared once more.

"Hey wait!" I heard Percy yell. He catches up to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen. I was broken and hurt and I took advantage of you. I'm sorry."

I looked at my coffee and took a sip. "It's fine. Lets just pretend it didn't happen, for the sake of both of us."

I couldn't meet his gaze and decided to leave but he didn't let me. I was already outside the door when he stopped me.

"No. I won't. I don't want to forget. It was a bad occasion, I know, but didn't you feel it? There was something. The fire." He asks.

I shake my head vigorously, "It's the hangover and mix of emotions talking. We don't even know each other a year. You can't possibly say something like that." I say even though I completely felt the same thing. I just don't want him to get an idea one day and the next laments it.

"Annabeth, no! I felt it and I know you felt it too. Or else you would've left." He says, his green eyes were so broken still…

"Percy it just can't happen. We can't be and you know why." I tell him.

"Hell with the restaurant policy! Annabeth, I knew you were special from the moment you came into the restaurant—"

I breathed in, "Just stop. Please"

And with that I left him then and there. I ran to my car and drove to the restaurant. I caught Thalia and we entered inside together.

"Hey! How are you today?" Thalia said in an unusual happy tone.

"You're happy. Why are you happy?" I said rather quickly and surprised.

She rolls her eyes and pulls me aside. "Guess what?"

"What?" I said, waiting like a teenager.

She giggled. Wait, giggle? "I slept with Luke last night."

No. Wonder.

"What? How?"

She looked at me, "You really want me to explain the details. I'll leave to your imagination."

"No! I mean when did you guys start dating? How did it start?" I whispered.

"Well we are not really dating. We just gave it a try." She told me, "Come on."

She began to walk towards the staff lounge, presuming that I was behind. In reality, I wasn't.

So I am not the only one in a 'relationship' in this restaurant. Well, Piper and Jason are. Maybe in the near future, Thalia and Luke. Katie and Travis, I have seen something, but nothing farther than flirting.

Just then I heard the door open. It was Percy and he spotted me. He was approaching me.

"Now's the time to follow Thalia." I muttered to myself.

I quickly run to the staff lounge and hang my purse. I meet with Thalia ho sitting down on the couch near the T.V.

"What are we watching?" I ask urgently trying to keep Percy away from my mind.

Thalia notices, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I nervously tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Okie dokie" she replies.

* * *

We soon get to work and Jason announces the food of the day.

"French. Go wild!" he said.

Everyone wooed and yeahed and got to work.

I went to my station and read the schedule for us. Each station gets a schedule. If they are either going to do appetizers, entrées, or dessert etc. And from there they get their schedule.

This time we got dessert.

"Okay, the menu asks for the classic Crème Brule and caramel and whipped cream crepes. You guys ready?" I ask my station workers. They nod. I pass out the recipes for each dessert and they get to work. I get to work as well. I begin to make handmade whipped cream for the filing.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I shut my eyes as I turn around. I know that touch anywhere.

"Um I need to talk to you. There are some things you need to know for the, um, cook off." He says, shifting from foot to foot.

I nod, trying to not make a scene in front of my crew. "Yeah, um," I turn to a worker, "Finish this for me, please."

She nods and takes the bowl. I follow Percy to his office.

"So what is it you nee—"

"No! Don't say anything. Just answer me this." He said, "Tell me if you feel anything after what I am going to do. Okay?"

I look at him skeptically, "What are you gonna do?"

"This," and he crashes his lips on mine. It takes a minute, but I respond. The kiss is soft, nothing like him pushing his tongue down my throat or anything. Its sweet. My hands quickly roam to his perfect hair and I tangle them in between. His hair is gelled back so I am in charge of ruining it.

We pull back and he looks at me in the eyes.

"Well?"

I stay quiet for a while then say, "You drool when you sleep."

"Annabeth." I stay still and he waits. "You can't deny you felt it? That spark. Maybe sleeping with me was a good thing. We could slip around the first part and just start a relationship."

I stay quiet.

"Say something. Please." He begs.

"I just can't love you." I say remembering the mistake I made two years ago in France.

"Why not? If it's the restaurant thing, I'll talk to my dad." He tries.

"No no. It's not that. I just can't." I reply.

"Why can't you? You're scared." He declares.

Maybe that's it. I'm scared. I'm scared that might fall into this deep and then I can't escape when it doesn't work out.

My silence says it all.

"Don't be. I won't hurt you. It won't happen. I am falling for you, Annabeth. Don't push me away." He says.

"Percy! You are grieving. Don't mix your feelings. When you feel better or at least more stable find out if you feel the same way." I tell him.

"Annabeth, I am bad at timing. I am. But the minute I fell in love with you I wasn't grieving. I was stable. It's just the time I decide to tell you. Give me a chance, please." He says to me.

"Lets leave at friends. I try.

His face got serious. "Annabeth, please. Let me be there for you. I have to repay you somehow."

"If this is about 'repaying,' then no. Percy, don't feel guilty. It was a mistake from both sides." I say to him.

"No," he kisses me once more. He pulls away. "It was not a mistake."

"Just friends, Percy. Let's leave at that, for now." I get out of his hold. I glance at the couch and the pain comes back.

I leave the office and go back to my station. Thalia looks at me and I smile for reassurance.

* * *

**A/N: A bittersweet chappie. Aw. Poor Percy... He is so lost. Hope you like it.**

**I don't I am gonna make Annabeth get pregnant. I don't want to make that turn yet. Besides, there is always Hawaii. *shrugs* Just saying. Maybe by then they'll become a couple after they win the cook off.**

** Oops. Spoiler alert. *smiles mischievously* (I'm not saying they'll become a couple after the cook off. I just said they win the cook off. Don't get you panties in a jam.)**

**Anyways, review! **

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: December 20, 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Percy hadn't reported to work the next day. Jason had told the crew bit of the truth. He told us that a big loss had happened and to not disturb him when he reports back.

I bet the cousins all united and Percy told them last night. Jason left everyone to go to their stations after he announced that he was the main chef at the moment. I walked back but Jason called for me.

"Annabeth, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. I turned to face him and nodded. I approached him and he put a hand of my shoulder, guiding me to a corner.

"Percy and I aren't that close but he tells me stuff. He told me that he told you what happened with Tyson. He told me you were in there in great support. I don't know what type of support…" He raised an eyebrow, "but support."

I glared at him, "What are you trying to say?"

"Percy left to Virginia to recover Tyson's body. We are planning to bury him here in New York. We would like you to come. You are also Thalia's best friend. Somehow that happened… Anyway, will you come? I will give you the details later on when we define everything." He says to me, expectantly.

It takes a while to register his words and I answer the first thing that comes to mind. "He went to Virginia? Alone?"

Jason breathed in, "He didn't anyone to come with him. His father went too. It should be interesting. But answer the question."

I don't know if I should. Probably Percy told him to tell me. And Jason knows something is up. If I say no, it will only be by my pride. Not humanity and that is what matters at the moment. I smile warmly and agree to attend.

"Thank you." He says. I then leave his side and go to my station.

* * *

My break soon arrives and I decide to eat. I realized I haven't eaten in hours. That is critical. I love food and I am a chef. I need to eat…

As I sit down to eat my lunch, my iPhone beeps. Its an email about some sale at a store. I hate those emails. They bug you and fill your inbox.

I spammed it and stared at my phone. A new message was also there. I tapped on it and saw that it was from my dad asking how I was. I replied that I was fine. It was a lie but I don't want him to worry. I then saw my conversations. Percy was one of them. Our conversations via texts were vague and uninteresting. It was just related to work and maybe that is why I put in his number in the fist place. I got his number from the restaurant's business cards, anyway.

I decided to send him a text. I began to type the following:

_Hey. Heard you went to Virginia. Are you holding alright?_

I pressed the send button and put my phone down.

I know I probably shouldn't communicate with him but these words were from my heart. I know what it is like to lose someone you care about. Much less, love. Speaking behind the happening of the other night, this was a hard time.

I began to think, greedily, of the other night. It was just… perfect. Yes, we shouldn't have done that but it wasn't planned. It just happened. Now my selfish side speaks. He is just so _good_. He knew what I needed instantly. I knew what he needed too. It was just… It had to mean something.

I was was in deep thought we Thalia sat next to me.

"Hey, Annie belly." She said, teasingly. She has become fond of calling me that.

"What is it with the nickname?" I ask annoyed, annoyed because she interrupted.

She ignored my question, "I know that look. The one you had glued to your face."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"That look where you had your eyes all gloomy and day-dreamy. You were thinking of…" she leaned closer, "of a night full of lust and passion and… well yeah…"

She back away and I blinked, "You dare say that?"

"Yeah, I do dare. Who was it? Tell me." Thalia said, getting all confident-like.

"I'm not telling you because there wasn't one." I reply, biting into my original Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Ha! Don't fool me, Annie belly. There was someone. Let me think." She put her head up and two finger under her chin. "I know who he is and I didn't have to think about it. Annie belly, it was my cousin."

Good thing she said in a low voice.

"What?" I said rather higher than I expected. She rests her case.

"See? It was Percy." she whispered. "I sensed the tension between you two that very next morning. Besides, I left you two alone because of my sugar high. Anything could happen. You think I don't notice even when I am sugar crazy? Besides I had that look when I 'did the deed' with Luke."

I blinked. I underestimated her, apparently. Thalia is clever when she wants to be.

I gulped.

She smiled, mischievously, "Spill it, Chase."

"It was a mistake, Thals. I was dishwashing and then I hear a yell and cry form the office. I go to the office and find Percy broken with tears in his eyes. He told me about Tyson and I consoled him, friendly. Its was to emotional by then. I was emotional. We kissed. We drank wine, even when I told him not to, and we got drunk. Then he kissed me again and one thing lead to another and we ended up having…" I spilled then got to a stop. I couldn't say that word. It just seemed too bitter and evil.

She shook her head but stayed quiet.

"Thals, I know I have feelings for your cousin. I do. I just don't know if they are that strong. I don't know if I love him. He told me he loves me. It hasn't been even a year. But I don't know if he was talking in reality or in grief. Thalia, I hate not knowing something. I hate it. But I know one thing. It might have been a mistake to do it but to me it wasn't. It was the most amazing thing ever. Really. He knew what ineeded and I knew hat he needed. It says something." I say, pouring out all my thoughts.

"Annabeth, just keep in mind that Percy told me to keep an eye on you from the beginning. He knew you were special. Then he kept falling for every little thing you did. It was either impressing a client or preparing the most delicious dish ever, in his mind. He ended up falling for you. I noticed. He is in love with you. Don't let his saddened feelings get in the way of that. Luckily, next month we are going to Hawaii and the Tyson thing will be done. I still can't believe he is gone but it will be over. Mend things together." Thalia told me.

I nodded. "I hope I love him. He deserves someone to love him back."

She nodded, "He sure does. He has been through a lot."

"Please Thalia, don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to hurt him." I begged her. She nodded and put a hand over my own.

"Count on it." She said, getting up. "I need to go."

I turned back to my food and lost appetite. I pushed it away.

I then heard a beep. It was phone and it was Percy.

_I just need a rock. I need someone. I just saw him. He is gone._

I shut my eyes.

Oh, Percy. I hope I can become that rock that you need. Just give me time. But I think this is something special. Just like you thought I was. It will be something.

Another text came through.

_I won't stop repeating this. I love you. It's not just words. I need someone by my side and I think it is you._

I stare at the words on the screen.

I don't reply but thumbs are ready to. I remember Thalia's words. _He is in love with you…_

He is in love with me.

Oh, Percy I hope these are just not words but I think that… that… I love you too…

* * *

**A/N: Realization chappie here. Aww. She thinks she loves him… Hopefully. **

**I had said days ago that I wasn't gonna update this story or any others of mine till the weekend because my birthday was this week, aka tomorrow but I couldn't resist. And your reviews are my gifts so yeah… Review!**

**Check out my rewrite (original write) of Ch. 5. This is my version. Not S. And to clarify, S is not SLYTHERINPRINCESS263. Kay. She is my BFF and would never do such thing. Check it out.**

**And please pray, in any religion, for those affected and lost in the Sandy Hook massacre. Pray for them to find peace. This week many were buried including Vicki Soto, the teacher who saved some of her students. A true hero. December is supposed to be happy but this one hasn't been. Their Christmas is going to be sad. Innocent children lost. Oh God, why? They don't deserve it. What a mission they accomplished when they barely started to do it. I cried for this news.**

**And for any Latinos out there, pray for Jenni Rivera and those lost in the accident. Pray for her family an dthe families of those lost. Tomorrow she is to be buried. It has touched me because tomorrow is my birthday. **

**~BeautiWind –heart-**

**PS - I am updating at 12:21 am on the 20****th****. So yeah. It might say updated on the 20****th****. So happy birthday to me. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: February 26, 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Here you go. The address of the cemetery for tomorrow." Jason said to me as he handed me a piece of lined paper. In messy printing, an address was written down. Three days have passed since Percy has shown a sign of life. Jason looked pale and tear-stricken. Tyson, Percy's brother, seemed to be loved much in the group of cousins.

"Thank you. Have you seen Percy?" I asked him, grabbing his arm before he went away.

"Yeah. Last I saw him was three days ago, we were at the cemetery, buying a tomb space." Jason told me. "It begins at 12 noon."

I breathed in and he left.

I looked at the paper. It said to go to the Laramie Cemetery. That was not far from here.

At Ambrosia, Jason decided to close down for the week. Truthfully, no one was in the mood to work and/or cook. Thalia hasn't been her usual self either. Nico doesn't join Leo's daily dances; so much that Leo doesn't do them more. Clarisse doesn't kid with stealing wine anymore. Piper is seen consoling Jason more, but still keeping it on the down low. Luke has been standing near Thalia.

Throughout all this, I couldn't help but feel that I want to be next Percy at this moment, now more than ever. Soon I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up from the paper and saw that Thalia was standing in front of me.

"Hey," she told me, "if you want we can carpool. I don't feel like driving myself there. With someone else it would be easier."

Her medium length spiky hair had grown out and has reached her mid back. She had mentioned that she was to cut it before the month ended. Her dark eyeliner was no where in sight or any make up of the sort. She wore jeans and a black shirt; her combat boots never failed to appear.

"Uh, sure." I replied. I had nothing else to say. Better said, I didn't know what to say. I am practically new to this 'family' and close contact hasn't taken place. Well… never mind.

Thalia sighed. "I'm sorry for placing this on you. You are new and you don't know Ty but you seem to be the type of person that feels for others... See ya, tomorrow for the funeral. Pick me up at eleven."

I nodded. I saw her leave the restaurant. Today was the only day the restaurant was open. Closing time is early by three hours. Thankfully few costumers are here and possibly closing time is little earlier than expected.

Not many workers are here, too. Silena, Katie, Travis and Conner, Clarisse, Nico, Beckendorf, Hazel, and Frank; all decided to not come. The only ones present are now are Luke, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, and me. Grover called saying that he was with Percy, best friend support. Some how we are getting the orders done.

Doing my job, I walked to a table. "Hello, my name is Annabeth. I'll be your waiter this evening. Would you be interested in a glass of our signature wine?"

I tried to keep my emotions in, something they teach us at culinary school, but the mood of others is not helping. The lady looked at me. Her eyes read compassion and I knew her next set of words were not going to be an order.

"I have noticed the waiters. They don't have the happiest of faces. Including you my dear. Everything alright?" she asked. Her companion nodded.

"Um, n-nothing. Are you ready to order?" I asked.

She did not give out. "Does it have to do with the closing of the restaurant for the week?"

Then a voice from behind me said to her. That voice sent chills down my back. "Don't worry ma'am. Everything is alright. Just a loss in our family and we feel it hard. We are all united that way. Annabeth, here, will help you out with anything you desire this evening."

I turned around.

Sure enough there was Chef Percy Jackson himself. He was dressed the same way as the day I first met him. The orange bandana around his head, his chef get-up, and heat-resistant shoes. He looked like nothing has bitten him.

"Percy?"

Maybe my mixed feelings were obvious because he urged to change the subject. "I'll be in the kitchen waiting on the order. Thank you for coming here, ma'am. Enjoy your evening."

He turned on his heel and I recovered my senses. I faced the lady; pad and pen ready. "Would you like to order?"

"Go to him, deary. Besides I think, we need more time." the lady said. I looked at her companion and he nodded, amused. I didn't argue and practically, ran to Percy.

"Percy!" I called. he turned around just as his hand touched the kitchen door.

"Annabeth?"

I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, probably knocking him confused. But at the end, he complied.

"I'm so sorry for what you are going through," I said in his ear.

"I knew I needed you with me. Don't say otherwise. Don't say anything to contradict me. Keep in mind I could fire you if you do." He commanded.

I chuckled. We pulled back. "I know this is a stupid question but... you okay?"

"Come with me, sit." He guided me to the staff eating table in the eating area. "You know, when I saw him, in the table at the morgue, I couldn't stand it. But then my dad was there. He actually seemed to take an interest on Ty. But does that interest only come up when he is dead? When it's over? My dad and I argued when we got out of the morgue. I blamed him and he blamed me. In all truth, we are both responsible. Mom tried to stop us but it was not use. I don't know how I will over come this." He told me.

I put my hand on his, "Look this might sound very cliché but it's true. You can count on your cousins, co-workers, and well… me. You can count on me. And you are not responsible."

He nodded then sighed as if preparing to do say something important, "About the other night. In my office, you told me that when I feel better, to tell you if I feel the same way about you. So far, these feelings haven't changed. But I am not going to push it. Besides, you need to service your customer."

He pointed to the lady I serviced earlier, who had her menu down.

"Right." I told him quietly. "Um, I guess coming to work might help you out; to clear your mind and such."

He nodded gratefully and we both parted our ways.

"So, everything alright _now_?" the lady said to me once I got there.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting my pad to jot her order down.

"Your boyfriend comes and takes that sad tinge in your eyes." The lady said.

"He's not m-" I began to say.

"Don't try sweetie. If it doesn't happen now, it'll happen in a week or three. And we'll both have the Salmon Ravioli. And why not, the wine you offered us. Thank you." she told me with an old lady smile and a dismissive wave.

I frowned but jotted down her order. I went to the kitchen and pinned the orders I had on the order wheel.

"Percy go home. No work. You know that most of us would kill for three days off?" I heard Jason yell exasperated. I walked over to the main stations. Most of the culinary prodigies were watching.

"Jason, stop whining and hand the crown to me. You've had it for a week." Percy said calmly.

"Percy, stop going at it. Go home."

"You know what I'll do, I'll supervise. And I'll have a partner by my side." Percy stated, crossing his arms. Most prodigies chuckled at his statement. Percy turned around the room and landed his eyes on me. "Annabeth, will be my partner."

I shook my head vigorously, "I have tables to attend. And dishes to prepare. I ca-"

Percy walked over to me, "No." He turned to the staff and pointed to a table, "we'll be sitting right here, watching."

Jason scowled, "What can I do for you? I try. Alright, Piper, take over Annabeth's orders. I'll keep up with my duties as _main chef_."

Percy rolled his eyes. Piper nodded and headed out.

"Don't think I'll be doing anything." Percy shot back, "I'll be preparing for the Hawaii trip."

"We'll see how you last." Jason glared.

And that happened. Percy tried to make small talk with me but I refrained for I knew that he was going to refer to the other night or bring up his feelings for me. And he was in no means to recall Tyson's recovery at the morgue. Instead we discussed the Hawaii trip. I kept seeing Piper struggling with all the orders and I tried to help but Percy didn't let me.

After Piper and I couldn't take it anymore, Jason and Percy called it quits for "our sakes".

I got up and helped Piper.

"They've gone wacko!" Piper sighed.

I chuckled, "Tell me about it."

"Was that part of grieving?" she asked me.

"I hope so." I told her.

"That's reassuring..." she sad balancing a plate on her hand.

* * *

That night, I'm in the kitchen baking dozens of muffins. It's something I do when I breaking inside or have nothing to do.

_At least Percy cleared his mind._ I thought.

I sighed, added an egg to the batter, and checked my phone.

I had a new message. I frowned for my phone had been quiet all week; not even my dad sent me something. I slid my finger across on my iPhone and it opened to my messages. The message read:

_Annie, peut-on parler? J'en ai besoin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu était un malentendu! S'il vous plaît répondre à mes appels. _(Annie, can we talk? I need to. What you saw was a misunderstanding! Please answer my calls.)

"No, no, no, no!" I muttered under my breath. I grasp my phone tighter. "Dominique!"

My thumbs reply to the text.

_Comment avez-vous eu mon numero, Dominique!_ (How did you get my number, Dominique!)

D:_ Please let me explain. I have come to America to see you. I am closer than you think._

A:_ What do you mean?_

Just then a knock was heard at the door. I jumped and grabbed a towel to clean my hands off, completely forgetting the conversation. I open the door and gasp, almost throwing my phone on the floor.

In a very heavy French accent, _he_ spoke, "Because you think I am in France. But I am right here, Annie."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! **

**Now most of you, by either PM or review, have asked me "What happened in France?" or "Why can't she love Percy?" Well, the answer is right around the corner with this French OC.**

**Sorry, for the long, long, long wait. I have been sick with the flu, heavy assignments, and moving accommodations that it's hard to sit still and write. I hope this satisfies you while I update my other stories.**

**Thank you guys; you are amazing for sticking with me.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: March 9, 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_In a very heavy French accent, he spoke, "Because you think I am in France. But I am right here, Annie."_

"D-Dominique…" I stuttered.

His eyes, a familiar emerald green, were looking at me. His light colored skin, evenly tanned. His highlighted brown hair gelled slick upward. He wore carpenter jeans and a button-up shirt. A male leather messenger bag was put across his tall figure. His expression might be a mixture of desperation and something I could not recognize.

He smiled slightly and moved forward to hug me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, making it impossible to escape his grip. That didn't mean I didn't struggle.

"Get off!" I said my voice muffled.

He seemed to notice I didn't want to be near him because he let go, resented.

"Annab-" he started but he was to late.

"What are you doing here?" I barked.

My mind reeled fast. Why was he here! I left him well behind in France. What he did to me was no easy thing to forget. Good thing I was done with culinary school by the time I found out.

"Annabeth, let me in first."

"How did you get here? This is where I live! I barely moved here! How did you find me!" I let out. All of my primary questions.

"That doesn't matter!" he retorted matter-of-factly. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed backwards inside. I struggled even more to get of his grip. "I came here to talk to you and I am not leaving until you listen to what I have to say."

He hauled me in and closed the door with his foot. He pushed me to the living room and tossed me on the couch.

"What…" I barely say and he slides the messenger bag over his head and throws it somewhere around the room. "What are you going to do?"

In his thick accent, he spoke, "I'm going to show you that you are my one and only."

"Really, ask Simone. I'm sure she would disagree with that." I shot back.

"Get comfortable, Annie, and listen. You might not believe me but I love you and I won't leave until you here me out."

"I don't want to hear your lies." I told him, sitting up.

He scoffed. "Listen to me. Just do that."

Mentally, I blocked my ears from him but that didn't mean his words didn't pass.

"—Simone had me under her wing. I swear that the day I met you, at the entrance of the Eifel Tower, all those scarce feelings I had for her vanished. My eyes became fixed on you." I hear him say after a few minutes of internal silence.

Dominique and I had met during the first week of my scholarship at the Eifel Tower in Paris. We had a few spare dates and finally he told me that he wanted to make us official. We dated for three years and then he asked me to marry him. I loved him so much but I told him that we were too young to think of marriage. I wanted to finish my career and he needed to as well. We agreed. It was Paris, the city of love. My colleagues had warned me of him but I didn't listen to them until one night, one night before I came home, that I found out that he had been cheating on me the whole time we've dating. He was my first love and first everything and in one night everything collapsed. I didn't give him a chance to explain and left first thing that night.

I scoffed at his words. "It didn't seem like that to me when I found you in plain action with her. You seemed really cozy."

"I was under her spell and felt trapped every moment she gave me a look. I swear, _mon cheri_, you are my one true love." He said to me, using his hands to express himself. By the time I came back from Memory Lane, he was on his knees, at my level.

The next set of words took off guard: "And I came here to prove it to you."

I walked into his territory, cautiously. "How?"

"I'm going to make you mine. Again. To remind you of how much you love me too." He said, climbing over me before I took in his words properly.

"Hey! Get off!" I said, trying to use my hands to push him off.

"Annabeth just let me. You'll remember then, you will have no doubts." Dominique tried.

"No! I don't want you anywhere near me!" I cried out loud.

"Why! Why don't you want me back?" he asked, hearing a faint sadness in his voice, and backed away. Well he hurt me more; I should not spare his feelings when he didn't for me for three years.

"Because you hurt me! You betrayed me and didn't care. You carried on with her for three years and didn't think I would find out." I let out. Tears formed in my eyes and one of them disobeyed me and fell on my cheek.

"Annie. I did care." He wiped a tear off my cheek. I didn't retrain. "I love you. Simone couldn't let me go once I told her that I loved you. She kept me under her grip."

"Stop that!" I cried even more now; tears were dripping off my jawbone, "You could've controlled her. You could've let her down easy. You could've found a way if you cared!"

"I tried. I really tried. But I couldn't. You don't know how much of a controller she is. She was the one that found a way."

"Get out. Go away. Please." I said finally, after I stayed slient, weeping away.

"Not until you answer a question for me."

"What? What is it? Hurry. I want you to go away." I told him harshly.

"Do you love me? Even though of what happened?" he asked me.

I wept more, using that as an excuse to think. But my answer was clear.

I stood up and straightened my sweats. He looked up at me. "No. I don't love you anymore. I stopped the moment I left Paris."

"You can't say that." Dominique said. "Just like that."

"Yes I can. I have a voice." I told him, coldly.

He stood up and looked behind me. "Baking muffins? I know you and you only bake so many when something is bothering you. Or hurting you."

"What's it to you?" I scorned. He backed away from the subject.

"Did you meet someone else when you came here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care for you."

"I have the right to remain silent." I said to him.

"Annabeth, just tell me. Is someone keeping your heart from me?"

"Get out!" I yelled. I turned him on his heel and grabbed his bag. "Go away and stop stalking me!"

I told him at the door by now and he looked at me. "You know you are only confirming my thoughts."

"Think what you want!" and I shut the door in his face. I returned to my kitchen, baking till no more batter was left.

* * *

"This ceremony has ended. You may go in peace." The priest signaled us.

Everyone nodded and began to leave the room. Tyson's coffin was set in the center with a portrait. He looked the same as the picture I saw of him in Percy's office. Soon he would be taken to be buried.

I walked over to Percy.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I echoed, pulling something out of my bag. A bag of muffins. I have so many at home… "Here, chocolate chip muffins. Might sweeten the day for you a bit."

He chuckled sadly, "Thanks."

"You okay?" I asked him though I knew the answer.

"No. But he is. And that is what matters." He looked down, strands of gelled hair falling out of place. His beautiful sea green eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Good. Think like that and he will just become an angel, more than he was anyway." I say to him, biting into a muffin. I hadn't noticed that from the hurry in the morning to pick Thalia up, I hadn't eaten.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

I reported to work early. Today the decision of choosing who was to be our 'crew' was at steak. The prodigies would be extra clingy and extra 'nice'.

Gross. I hate kiss-ups.

I decided to get things ready. I went into the kitchen, where my station was located. I prepared chopped ingredients into small bowls for them to use. Other workers were here. Leo. Katie. Reyna. Jason. Piper. Me. The Perfectionists.

"Morning." I said in general.

They mumbled 'hey's and 'hi's and 'yeah, yeah'.

I smiled and continued to work. I noticed that the tomatoes and onions were running low. I sighed and walked to the walk-in food storage.

Percy was in there.

"Hey." He said when he saw me.

"I didn't know you where here. I didn't see you outside." I told him.

"Well, I'm just organizing ingredients. What do you need?" He asked me.

"Well, onions and tomatoes. Later on, who knows…?"

He chuckled and pulled a few boxes. He then came up with a good bunch of onions and tomatoes. He came up to me and handed them over. As our hands skimmed over each other I wished to have him touch me longer; keep his warmth against my skin. He seemed to want it to because the next thing he did took me off guard.

He took the vegetables off my hands and set them in a box. He pulled me inward the food storage without a peep from me. I complied as long as he had his hands on mine.

"Percy?" I managed weakly.

"Shh…" he said quietly. "They'll hear us."

"What are-" I started but immediately shut up as he crash-landed his lips on mine.

It started out foreign and slow, as we didn't know what to do. But as soon as he moved his lips faster we forgot about the world and the tomatoes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist, tightly as if he didn't want to let me go. Percy gave me a full big kiss. His lips were so soft and it was a shame I bit them from time to time. I can hear our breaths, desperate for a release. Our noses are passing each other. He passes his tongue over my lips and I grant access. Our tongues fight for dominance and in the end it doesn't matter who won. What matters is that we are in each other's embrace.

I jump on to him, grapping my legs securely around him. He bumps into the food stands against the wall. Gratefully, none of the food fell on our heads.

I massage and tangle my hands in his hair, kissing him passionately.

I realize that much of this sudden event is due to the missing heat we've had for each other. I missed him. Missed the way he passed his hands over my skin. The way he was gentle. The way he cared. I missed our heat.

In this kiss, the way it happens, doesn't relate to my feelings for him. They are undercover but they mean something. I do feel some type of passion towards him. This kiss is desperate. I feel care for him. The kiss is just getting it out of the way. I just kiss him, like I was meant to because of my desperation for him. Yes I am desperate. Not something I'll say out loud, though. We pull away before anything happens. I jump off him and quickly gather the vegetables. Breathing heavily, I put the vegetables into my apron and straighten my hair bun. I leave the food storage with one sight of him; smirking.

I go back to my station and begin to chop the vegetables, trying to calm the heck down. My co-workers are no where in sight. I wonder where they went of to but continue to chop away. Soon enough I feel a breath on my neck. I turn around, setting my knife down.

"What was that, Wise Girl?" Percy said, whispering.

I giggle slightly. "A kiss, Seaweed Brain."

"Did it mean something?" he asked me.

"You tell me… Now go to work…" I try pushing him away before we go into an intense make-out session again.

He grins playfully and sneaks a kiss on my lips after seeing if the coast is clear. I smile and turn back to my task. _What did we do?_

Soon again, I feel a breath on my neck. I smiled again and turned around. But this time it wasn't Percy, it was _him_.

"What are you doing here?" I manage, croaking at the end.

Dominique smirked, "I work here now."

* * *

**A/N: So here is the 9****th**** chapter. I hope you liked it. Little heated at the end. Please no comments on that. I don't know where I got the idea for that. My fingers just swept over the keyboard. And now Hawaii is closer. And Dominique is going to go. (Spoiler alert) Percabeth drama!**

**Please check out my new cover. Hope you like it.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: April 19, 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What!" I squeaked.

And without further notice, I pushed Dominick to the bar area, where the workers don't arrive till around noon today. Throughout the way, the dumb bastard kept smirking at me. He had grasped my arms firmly, when I began to push him, so he kept them there. It annoyed me but at the moment I just wanted him away from my life.

"What's with the angry love, _amour_?" Dominick smirked.

"Don't call me that! What are you doing here! I told you to leave me alone!" I practically yelled. I sighed out and tried to calm down. I don't need a crowd of noisy people and in this restaurant, they don't lack.

"Don't get angry with me, Annie. I just came here like any normal person. To work." He grinned mischievously.

"Why here!" I lowered my voice, frustrated. I used my arms to motion around.

"Well… You know how my father hosts and organizes this annual contest thing? Well this year it's in Hawaii―"

"Wait… You're in charge of this? So the contest is from Nectar Co.?" I inquired uncomprehendingly.

Nectar Co. is Dominick's father's food product company. They produce frozen premade foods after their large food chain restaurants collapsed. Each year said company produces a food contest bringing all prestigious restaurants from the world and present their best dishes to the world. I've had assisted about two of those. Of course with Dominick's invitation.

Now that I recall, I do remember seeing Ambrosia participate.

And see Percy and Jason present their dishes along with Mr. Jackson.

And win first place most of the times.

Yeah… I'm stupid.

"Well, not _me_ exactly. I'm not the owner yet of the company. Remember Annie." Dominick expressed.

"So… you're here for…"

"To see my good friends Percy and Jason, of course." Dominick answered, walking passed me. He turned around to face me. "We need to discuss matters."

Through gritted teeth I let out a few words under my breath and then I said: "Stay away from Percy!"

His eyes widened in shock. Then I realized what he might be thinking. And that is exactly what he should be thinking, although better thought, he shouldn't.

"Percy?" his left eyebrow perked up. And he began his attack. "Why should I stay away from Percy? Perhaps he is special to you…"

Chiz.

But then again I couldn't care less what this douche thinks.

"And so what if he is?"

"I can't believe you left me so quickly. So much for heart-felt love." He fluttered his eyes at me.

"You disgust me!"

"Thank you, _amore_."

"How is that a compliment?"

"Anything that escapes your beautiful lips are like tunes to my ears." He smirked.

"You lost your touch, Dominick." I said and with that I left him like nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Very short chappie and a long period of time with no updates. I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to write good chappies. I feel to clogged up with school. It just fills me up to much and I am not talking about homework.**

**~BeautiWind –heart-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: April 27, 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Three hours? Three hours. Three hours!

Dominick has been in Percy's office for three hours. Who knows what they are talking about? But this is not helping me at all for my current task which is peeling carrots for a fresh garden salad; the appetizer for the day.

I could peel my own finger off with how fast I am going.

And I am not the only one that notices this.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth!"

I jumped at the last mention of my name. "What!"

"Your peeling the carrot like it's your worst enemy! What's up?" said one of my crew members. She had blue eyes and blonde hair up into a bun.

"Nothing, just thinking." I smiled slyly.

See?

I continued peeling the last carrot and slid my work into a glass bowl.

"Annabeth." I heard someone call to me. I turned around and saw Jason coming towards me. "Would you join us to present who you have chosen for your crew?"

"Um yes. Of course." I said, putting my peeler down. I looked back at my crew.

Over the past three weeks, every major chef in the kitchen has been evaluating their respective crews. Each chef got a group of eight culinary prodigies from the New York Culinary School. I got a decent group from which I have to choose three. It's going to be hard.

"I believe in all of you. Okay?" I told them.

"Yeah." They all smiled. I smiled back.

I walked to where the rest where; Piper, Thalia, Silena, Luke, and Jason among others.

I stood in between Thalia and Piper. I saw that Percy was still talking to Dominick in his office because he was nowhere to be found. What are they doing in there?

Thalia poked my arm. "You okay?"

I noticed I had a clenched fist and a scowl on my face. "Yeah just thinking."

Thalia nodded unconvinced.

"Alright! For the past month or so we have been studying our crews intently. I would like to thank those of you who have reached our marks with as much honesty as possible. It's been crucial for you to have good attitude and good skills. After all the three chosen for each crew will have the opportunity to travel to Hawaii for the contest and prove themselves." Jason stated in general.

He continued. "Now each chef to my left," he pointed to us, "Will each present their chosen crewmates. Please keep in mind that no matter who gets chosen, it was because of their work, no bribes. I felt I had to get that cleared up. So lets begin. First up, Piper?"

Was it me or did Jason sneak a smirk at Piper? And was it just me or did Piper return it?

Nope, it wasn't.

Piper began to state her crew. Then Thalia proceeded, then Jason. Others followed in between. Then me.

"Alright. Gwendolyn, Julia, and Dakota. You will be my crew." I said, turning to my group. The trio smiled and/or grinned.

"Now that all the crews are assembled, remaining crew members return to your stations. The chefs left behind will assist you while we are away. Dismissed." Jason told the staff in general.

The young prodigies and remaining staff soon followed in to fill the stations. The selected ones remained.

I saw that Thalia went up to Jason. She whispered something into her brother's ear and his eyes widened. "I completely forgot! You say it."

"What'd you do without me?" she told him as she shook her head at him while smirking. "Alright now that they are gone, let's welcome the host's son of the food contest, Dominick Bouchard." Thalia stepped out. Once I heard the name of _the _unnamable, I clenched my fists together tightly. _Again_.

Just as Thalia finished talking, Percy came into the room followed by _him_. They both had smiles on their faces as if they had just shared a joke. A funny joke, because they were still red-cheeked. Percy then turned to the rest. Then he found my gaze. He smiled at me and I returned it. He subsided his smile but remained the enlocked gaze between us as he spoke.

"I am sure my cousin has informed you all of who is with us today." Percy said. He stepped back to present Dominick to the crew. "He is a long time friend of ours and we have been privileged to have him visit us for the time being. After-all the trip is in two weeks. So I'll leave the main man do the talking."

The next moment everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Everyone commenced to clap and I just stood there, clapping with as much energy as I possessed at the moment; which wasn't much as I wanted to show. Then all of the sudden, Dominick began to walk. He walked straight ahead of him, right to where I was standing.

"Annabeth!" he said in a perfect French accent. "I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you!"And he pulled in for a hug.

I was frozen. And by frozen, I meant I felt frozen!

He laced his arms slowly around me and held me tight. I just settled a hand over his shoulder. I am glad I managed to keep my face clear of expression. There was a moment of silence afterwards. I pushed him, discreetly, away from me, but the douche-bag himself, kept smiling at me.

Someone talked first. Percy spoke, "You know each other?"

Before I could change the weird moment, Dominick stopped me: "Oh yes. We were _best_ of friends in culinary school back in France. But she left and I stopped attending school for the company. So we lost touch. But I have found you and I am not letting you go again."

He said the last sentence very slowly, telling me, under the covers, that he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"Alright." I managed. Although my voice sounded firm and annoyed, I thanked the gods for that.

"Well, um, Dominick could you please fill in the staff of what is in store for the contest?" Thalia snapped him out of his attack strategy.

Dominick nodded and went to face the rest. The proceeded to comply to Thalia's request. "Sure, Thals."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I am back with a better-length chapter. I hope you like it. Next chapter, get your Piña Colada smoothie and your ticket to Maui, because Hawaii here we come! (I felt like a commercial person, right there. HEHE!)**

** ~BeautiWind -heart-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Ambrosia**

**Author: BeautiWind**

**Couple: Percy J. /Annabeth C.**

**Chapter Rate: T/M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Some guys from Texas do. Name, name, name…? Oh yeah! Rick and Haley Riordan.**

**Summary: Annabeth is a newly graduate from a high standard culinary school and is admitted into a prestigious restaurant named Ambrosia. Now her biggest challenge isn't to keep a soufflé puffed up but to keep her feelings hidden from Chef Percy, who's the boss. Will she be capable of doing that? And is sleeping with your boss really that bad?**

**Date: May 19, 2013**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Passengers of Flight 184 to Maui, Hawaii – Kahului Airport (OGG) report to terminal 8." blasted a feminine mechanical voice through the intercom.

I immediately jolted in my seat and sat up. We had arrived three hours ago and the flights were detained for some unreasonable reason. It was early dawn as I could tell through the rather widespread windows at JFK airport. A jet was visible to the eye and was lifting up in altitude.

I saw around me my fellow co-workers fast asleep. Who could blame them after a long day at work and a bad sleepless night at the airport afterwards? I shook the person next to me unconsciously. I heard a groan and felt a slight shift from whoever it was. I turned around and saw Percy curled up with his backpack in his arms and my New York Yankees hat down to his nose. I smiled at the scene but recuperated my face.

I snatched my hat from him and put it on my head. He bolted up. "Wha-what?"

I looked at him, noticing a dried up trail from his lower lip down to his chin. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain. And wipe your mouth while you are at it."

I smacked his knee and got up to wake to others quickly.

"Wake up! We have to go!" I yelled as I went, Percy behind me.

In a split second everyone was up and running to terminal 8, pushing past various groggy and cranky passengers. We received a couple curses and not-so-nice things back from them, but at the moment, who cares? We all managed to arrive to the terminal just in time as the last person was getting his ticket revised. We each gave the stewardess our tickets and after checking our passports and such we all went through the tunnel.

Ah, the tunnel. I remember the first time I went on an airplane. I was two and I remember that greatly. Before my father took the teaching job he has at the moment, he was a pilot. My mother was terrified every time he rode one she eventually came through. And when he got the brilliant idea to put me in one, well… she panicked. Talk about coming through, huh? I remember trying to take the wheel, my father almost letting me, and mother pulling me back. Ah, great times…

And that had nothing to do with the tunnel... Whatever! Give me a break. I barely woke up.

As I entered the plane, I looked at my ticket to see my seat number under the bright light.

_A – 12_

That's right. Letter A. A as in First class. We all got our tickets first class.

I walked down the aisle looked at the top rim above the seat where the case to put our luggage is located. Silver strips with numbers and letters were pasted along the rim. I accidently stepped on a man toe as he was fidgeting to put his luggage up in the case.

"Sorry," I smiled apologetically.

"Its fine, Gray Eyes." He said back and continued with his luggage.

"Gray Eyes?" I muttered under my breath.

I continued on and soon enough I found my seat.

"Window seat!" I squealed unlike myself.

I quickly slipped in the row of three seats and, after locating my luggage above me, I sat down. I pulled up the cover-up and let the new-born sunlight sweep through the window. Suddenly I felt someone next to me. I turned around and saw Percy setting down his backpack to the seat next to him.

"You know someone might sit there." I told him.

He pursed his lips in that cute way of his. "Might."

He made himself comfortable in his seat. We were seated almost in the front of the plane. The rows of seats were slightly apart from each other so if you wanted to see the person behind you, you had a hell of a lot of craning your neck to do.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What is in your head, Jackson?"

He smirked and turned his head towards me. He leaned in. "The things we could do in a hotel room with a view to the sea and candles all around the bed… hmm… Cozy."

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned crimson red. "No one is going to sit in that seat, right?"

He chuckled, "I love that cleverness of yours."

"I'm wise, not clever." I sat back in my seat.

"Okay, Wise Girl." He snatched my Yankees hat and put it over his face. He settled his hands over his stomach, preparing to sleep again.

I tried to snatch it back but his firm hand stopped me.

"No, Wise Girl." He lifted the hat with his free hand. He took it off and set it on his backpack beside him.

I knew he was teasing me, trying to get me to do something. Not going to happen… Or is it?

"Percy give it back." I leaned to him, waving my hand over him to my hat.

He took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around my waist securely. Good thing the arm rest was up and not down or that would have been painful.

I noticed that my face as above his. "Percy?"

"Annabeth." And with that he closed the wide gap between us. Before I could react, I pulled back and sat in my seat.

"Don't. Do. That." I said, periodically.

"Because someone might see us?"

"Yes."

He smirked and for the rest of the long flight all I heard from him was, "Alright."

Godammit! He has to smirk. He just has to…

* * *

We arrived at Kahului Airport around eleven at night. All of us were tired as soon as the taxi van delivered us at our hotel, we checked in and hurried to our rooms, on the directions of the receptionist gave us.

Piper was walking, semi-dragging, herself next to me. "I'm not the type of girl who likes to get jetlagged."

After she muttered that, she stopped me and slipped her room card on the slot of the door beside me. I entered with her because that was my room too.

Two beds were against the wall with a white nightstand in between. The lamp was on. Facing the beds was a white marbled vanity and mirror. The bathroom was near the entrance. The sheets on the bed looked puffy and very inviting at the moment. Piper took the invitation and quickly slipped out of her Vans and threw herself on the bed. After a second I heard small puffs of air come out from her mouth. I knew she fell asleep quickly.

I noticed that Piper lately hasn't been cool as she used to be. There is something going on with her. I will have to ask her in the morning. Meanwhile, I managed to cover her up with the blankets. I prepared for bed: brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and put on my pjs. I went to bed and flipped the covers over myself. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I tried to tire myself out by reading a book but it ended up entertaining me. I listened to Celtic music but it pumped me up. Nothing worked.

But I knew the predominant reason why I couldn't sleep.

Percy.

Throughout the flight, he had been tempting me. He kissed me even. That nerve of his.

"That's it," I muttered silently. I grabbed my Yankees hat and trotted down to lobby.

"I can't believe I am doing this…" I mumbled to myself as I hit the elevator button. Once the elevator went _ding!_ I diligently made my way to the desk.

"Good night, Miss. May I help you?" the old lady said to me kindly.

"Uh, yes. My friend called me asking me for his Yankees hat. He can't absolutely sleep without it. He is such a baby… Anyway, he asked me for it without giving me his room number. I tried calling him from my cell phone, but he doesn't answer. Probably went to sleep again. Would it be a problem to ask in what room is he staying in?" I told the lady. I think I did a pretty darn good job because she immediately began to type on her keyboard.

"Yes, of course." The lady said, "Name?"

"His name is Percy Jackson. Or Perseus Jackson. Which ever he goes by legally." I smiled innocently.

"Ah here we go. Room 613." She smiled looking up at me.

"Thank you," I almost sprinted to the elevator when she called for me.

"Here, I probably shouldn't be doing this but since he might be sleeping, a spare room key. It seems like an emergency. A boy and his issues. And they say we are dramatic." The lady chuckled at the end.

I blinked but recovered quickly, "Thank you."

I made my way up, still astonished by the way the lady didn't even check if I was a serial killer or something. Go figure.

I went out of my way look for Room 613. Soon enough, I found it. I was going to knock but I refrained. I slipped the key in the digital slot and soon it granted access to let me in. It was dark. Turning the light on would be a good idea if I could find the switch. Luckily, I found it. I held on to the hat, slightly chuckling at my decoy in the lobby. I slipped it into my sweatshirt pocket.

After many times of sliding my hands over the wall (good thing the wall is a wall and not a person, or I would have been charged for touching it inappropriately), I found the switch. The switch was one of those switches that you slide up or down to adjust the lighting; either you want it dim or bright.

I left it dim.

I made my way to where a seemingly sleeping Percy was tended. The blanket was disheveled everywhere. He had a leg stuck out as well as an arm. His body was to his side, with an arm up to his nose.

I traveled up to his bed and sat down, my weight sinking in to mix with his. He shifted a bit at this and I panicked. My heart began to beat faster and my fingers tingled painfully. But he kept sleeping. Or did he?

"I knew you'd come, sooner or later. No one can resist my charms. But you still took a hell of a long time."

I jumped and stood up.

He sat up and smiled. He was wearing, well… nothing. Hopefully under the cover he had at least something. Or hopefully not. _Oh, Perseus_… His well built chest was exposed and his arms were sustaining him up. He had that grin of his that any other day would have made the butterflies in my stomach soar but now he had scared the living crap out of me and has given me a great view at the same time.

"Um…"

"Do you need something Annabeth?" He questioned cockily.

Oh gosh!

Just let it out!

"Yes… I do need something. I need… need… I need… I need you!" I rapidly jumped on the bed and on top of him. I captured his lips with mine and knocked all air out of him. But he didn't complain.

"An-na-be-eettth?" he said my name between breaths.

I pulled away after a few seconds of heating kissing. "Percy, I need you. Please, just make me yours again, but soberly."

In his eyes, I could see the pure bliss my words caused him. He cupped my lips and kissed them, flipping me under him. He had better control in this position. He trailed his lips over my jawbone and collarbone. He helped me take my pjs off; the shirt first. I had come in a pull-over light-weight sweatshirt. That helped me dissimulate the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. He looked me over.

He began to trail kisses over my shoulders as well as in the valley between my breasts.

Next he took off my pants and left me in my white underwear. He moved up and I pulled his face over mine.

"Kiss me." I commanded.

He obeyed my order and kissed me lustfully. His lips moved in unison with mine and soon enough he let his lips roam over to any exposed soft skinned patch. Meanwhile, I let my hands travel down his waist to where his underwear clung to his tanned skin. I fidgeted with the rim.

After a time of foreplay, we removed our underwear and were finally bare.

"Are you sure you want to continue with this? You could result preg-"

I cut him short. "I am on the pill. I'm not regular in my cycle. No worries. Not get on with it."

He smiled sheepishly for asking.

When he passed his hands over my midsection, he moaned. He realized that I was warm all because of him.

"See, now really get on with it." I commanded once more.

He chuckled and continued. He did it. He made me his after so much we've been through. After much drama that is unknown to him occurred. So much confusion has sparked in between us that he just made me his out of pure love. Yes, pure love.

He has held out for me this long. It has to mean something. And he has proven that to me.

And I feel guilty. I feel guilty because he has waited and waited for me to accept this and I don't come clean. I haven't even told him about Dominick and what has happened in the past.

But I can't bear to say it now. Not now when everything we feel is just bliss.

I decided to let this go. For now.

When we both settled down, he asked, as if we were in high school or something. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

He lifted himself up and looked at me in the eye. I looked at him straight in the eye as well and had nothing to think about.

There is the restaurant policy. There's Dominick. And there's the whole world…

Okay maybe there is some things to think about but right now there is nothing to think about because none of that matters. He only matters now. Us.

I realized I hadn't responded, "Yes."

He seemed to have a disappointed look but then jerked his head up as if he had heard differently to what he had expected.

"Yes? No buts?" he asked incredulously. It was hilarious.

I laughed out loud. "Yes, no buts. But don't make me change my mind."

He shook his head and continued to talk, blabbing about how he was going to talk to his father the next day to change that policy because it was only going to apply to him, after the old man came from Europe. And he was going to talk to the staff and all that chiz.

I shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "Percy, shut up. That will matter tomorrow. Lets just live with ourselves. Okay? Just tonight. Lets take the world tomorrow."

"You stole that from a song. You totally did." He chuckled.

"Yeah," I looked at the nightstand. The Yankees hat was forgotten. I reached for it and handed it to Percy. "Here you go. So you can sleep."

He quickly gave me a puzzled looked.

So I positioned myself under his wing and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his and playing thumbwars while explaining my incredible plan to get to his room.

Soon enough it was morning and we had talked all through it.

* * *

**A/N: *walks in slowly in to room* Readers spot me, with tapping feet.**

**Okay let me explain why my updates are all over the place and late.**

**I could go with the basic 'I was busy and had writer's block for this chapter' type of situation but that is too overrated. And although it's partially true there is more to that.**

**I have been working on my writing. My life is so hectic and my mind is so busy, the only way to relax is to read FanFics and Wattpad. (I haven't been able to buy books. I know there is something called a Library, but I have a fine pending therefore I can't checkout books.) Yes, I have been reading. Guilty as charged. And since I find myself reading, I am taking a good cause out of that and am editing my writing skills. Besides that is what writers do. They read works that are higher than theirs to see where they can reinforce.**

**So if you haven't noticed, I am using better words and fixed that long-term problem of mine of getting tenses in the right places. I also edited. And it's longer. See, I want to be a better writer.**

**And for you guys, because you deserve better.**

**So there you have it. I need to escape my problems which are a lot and read. Sadly, its my only escapee.**

**I had written some of my problems down but I don't want to add to anyone's load. So yeah, but I trying to look at everything with a positive eye and it's hard. Just saying.**

**And some readers are asking if Annabeth is prego. She is not. She was just not 'in her days' when they did it... But maybe in the future. Certainly, not after this chapter. More into the future of this story. Hakuna Matata.**

**~BeautiWind**


End file.
